When the time is right
by Maradon
Summary: Arthur has been king for a year now, but Merlin hasn't returned.
1. Waiting

**A/N: I was watching Merlin's second season when this fic popped into my head. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

* * *

The sky over Camelot was growing darker. The storm was coming, high and strong, a dark and mighty thunder storm. Already when Arthur was a little boy, he didn't like the thunder. Then he used to ran to Gaius, who always read stories to him. When he was teenager he was always with his father or Sir Leon and he never showed how scared he was, neither of them also never suspected.

Later on he had Merlin who had somehow guessed his fear. Merlin never told Arthur that he knew about it but he was always there with his prince when the storm was raging around the castle. Even if Merlin hadn't told him what he knew, Arthur still sensed why his manservant was with him at those times.

But now as the king of Camelot only place he could be when the storm was coming was alone in his chambers, he didn't have anyone.

Of course he had Morgana, she had become on of his best advisors but he could never tell her about his fear. That would have made him look weak in her eyes, and he couldn't allow that. And Gwen, his beautiful Gwen… But he hadn't found the right time to tell his fiancée about his childish fear. There was of course Gaius and Sir Leon, but he couldn't ask them to help him. Yes, Gaius already knew and Leon, had at some point during his teenage years guessed it, but it was too much to ask of them.

Merlin was gone; three years ago Uther had discovered that Merlin was sorcerer. Arthur remembered it well:

_Arthur was standing beside Uther, his heart troubled with pain, he couldn't look at the boy who was kneeling in front of them. He looked at his father who was furious. Arthur didn't understand why, it was Arthur who should have been furious, but instead he was sad, he knew exactly what was coming. _

"_How long have you been practicing magic, sorcerer?" Uther voice was cold and determined._

"_I was born with it; I could fly things with my mind even before I could talk." Merlin's words were confident, Arthur looked at him and saw bravery, his manservant wasn't afraid, he was ready to die. _

"_So you are admitting that you are an evil sorcerer." Arthur was frowning; his father was putting words into Merlin's mouth. _

"_No, your _Majesty_, I did not say that, and I'm actually a warlock." Arthur closed his eyes, great, using that voice and words Merlin had moved his execution much closer, "I have never used my magic against you, Prince Arthur or Camelot. All I have done is saved you, helped you, and protected you. I haven't done anything evil in my life. And if I could mention, when you discovered that I can do magic I was saving your son's life." Oh Merlin you idiot, it was not the best thing to say. Arthur sighted, now it was sure he would lose his servant and best friend forever._

"_Magic is banned by the law in Camelot, you are a sorcerer and that means, Merlin of Ealdor, tomorrow at dawn you shall be executed." Uther sneered._

"_NO!" there where two yells, Arthur recognized one as his own, but he did not even know that he had spoken and the other one was Gaius'. Uther send death glare at Arthur, prince knew that his father would never listen to him. Then the King turned the glare at Gaius._

"_That is my decision."_

"_No, sire, listen, please!" Arthur saw desperation in court physician eyes. He breathed out when he saw his fathers nod._

"_What Merlin is telling is the truth, my lord. Merlin has never used his gift against you, the prince or Camelot. He has only used it for good." Gaius started listing every good deed what Merlin had done. Its length baffled Arthur; he would have never guessed it to be that long. Arthur saw that his father was listening. When Gaius finished, Arthur could see Uther's face, he had started to relent._

"_Alright, as you have done so much for my son and my kingdom. I won't execute you, but from this day forward until the day I die you, Merlin of Ealdor, you are banished from the Kingdom of Camelot. Now leave, I want to see you gone from this castle and city by sunset." Arthur felt like crying, he had lost his best friend forever. He didn't know how he would live, how would he become great king if he didn't have Merlin by his side. But at least he will not be dead._

"_Arthur," prince came out of the haze and looked at Morgana who had approached him and placed gentle hand on his shoulder, "Arthur, Uther said that Merlin was banished until the day he died." Suddenly Arthur saw ray of light, someday everything will be fine. _

It all had happened three years ago, Arthur had not heard a single word from his friend. For a year Uther had been dead, for a year Arthur had been king, for a year there were no laws against magic, all sorcerers were welcome to Camelot. But there was no Merlin.

"Alone, again?" Arthur took a breath, Morgana; she was the only one who was brave enough to enter with out knocking. He didn't say anything nor turned around.

"You know, it's not healthy." But Arthur again didn't say anything, Morgana started to worry. Usually Arthur would have had some quick-witted remarks to shot back at her.

"You are thinking about him, aren't you?"

"About who? The great dragon?" Sarcasm, way to go, Arthur best defence is an attack.

"Arthur, please," Morgana was never one to plead, but she had watched how the man she considered as a brother, was burning himself.

In the last three years Uther's ward and his son had grown closer. It had started when Merlin was sent away and Morgana confessed to Arthur that she was a seer. Arthur had taken it quit well, that secret and Merlin's banishment had moved them closer. Then they had companied their powers in fight against Uther's outraged war against magic. Of course, the king had showed mercy to Merlin. But after that he went with vengeance after other sorcerers. Arthur and Morgan tried to reason with him, but it didn't stop the king. During the last year Morgana had become Arthur's most trusted advisor.

"Yes, I thought about him, I don't understand why hasn't he come yet?"

"Everything happens with a reason and in their own time." Morgana tried to keep irritation out of her voice, how many times they had had that talk with Arthur.

"What if he is dead?"

"No, Arthur, he is not. We would know that, believe me, we would."

"I guess you are right. But I can't get the fear out of my heart." Arthur looked how the rain started pouring, and heard the first clasps of thunder in the distance.

"The fear will be always in your heart. It is fear for the people you love." Morgana saw Arthur smile a little.

"Now stop mopping around, you dolt, I have requested our dinners to be brought in here, I thought we could keep each other company at this stormy evening." Morgana had just confirmed Arthurs suspicions Morgana knew about his fear. But Arthur didn't care.

* * *

Few hours later Morgana had left, but the thunder was still raving around the castle. Arthur tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes the thunder cracked. When it happened seventh time Arthur groaned, if he couldn't sleep then he could do some paperwork. He rose and then froze something was not right. The drapes were open, he knew he had drew them close when he had gone to bed, there was sun shining out side although it was night and Arthur had heard the thunder just few minutes ago.

"Well look who has decided to wake up." Arthur turned around, smile on his face. He knew that voice, he looked at the fireplace where the voice came.

"And were have you been, idiot?" His eyes and voice were full of mischief.

"Here, there – everywhere." Amusement left Arthur at Merlin's words. He looked closer at his friend. Merlin still had his youthful looks, but his face was hardened by time. His eyes seemed so old, like he had seen too much. Arthur tried but couldn't envision the grin – what he remembered – on his friends face.

"Is it a dream?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Arthur, I put a spell on you, but your restlessness and discomfort from this storm didn't let me sleep." Merlin rose and stepped closer. Arthur could see a light beard on his face and his dark hair had grown longer.

"How is it possible?"

"Thru the bond we share. Your physical body is sleeping, as is your mind, but because of the spell we have this dream."

"Even if it is a dream, it is good to see you." Smile came back to Arthur; he could see the smile on Merlin's face.

"Same here, it is very good to see you, prat." Arthur found the freedom to laugh, he had missed this.

"Idiot," He sobered a little, "when will you come back?"

"When the time is right."

"When will that be?" Arthur felt irritation creeping to his voice.

"Soon, maybe, I don't know."

Arthur wanted to say something but Merlin cut him thru, "Now, you must go back to bed."

"Why?"

"You know for a prat you ask too many questions."

"And you are still an idiot." Arthur could see a grin on Merlin's face, even if it was only a shadow of what it once was it was still there.

"Go to bed now, the dawn is closing, soon you must wake up: the dream will end."

Arthur crumbled but he did what Merlin asked. "I have missed you."

"And I have missed you, but know close your eyes."

"Who is the king here?"

"You are, sire, but sometimes you must hear good advice."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

"I will be seeing you soon, Arthur, King of Camelot," was the last thing he heard. When he opened his eyes, Merlin was gone and he could hear the rain against windows. But the thunder was gone and he felt peace, the feeling he hadn't had for many years.

"Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

**A/N: There it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know right know if there will be one or two chapters more, time will tell. But I promise they will be up soon. And yes you read correctly Morgana is good in this fic and no, she won't turn evil because I liked the good Morgana in the first season and in the beginning of the second. I know this is now begging but review. **


	2. The Time

**A/N: Here's the second part. First I thought that it will be three parts, but I discovered that halved this part then the second chapter would be do short. So here it is and this story is completed. But I have already started next one, it is in the same universe as this one, it will b up soon, I at least hope. But now read and enjoy and if you want review. **

* * *

It was month later, Arthur had a feeling he didn't like; he couldn't place it. It was there, a bugging in his brain. Besides that he was in a bad mood, oh how he sometimes hated to be a king. As prince he had little freedom, now as a king he had none.

They where coming back from Mercia, if he would be a prince again he could ride in front, could be free and ride as hard as he can. Now he was surrounded everywhere: to his left there was Morgana, at his right Sir Leon, in front of them rode, Sir Galahad, Percival and Elyan. Around him rode the other knights of Camelot.

He wanted freedom, which he couldn't have.

"Stop being grumpy, it is a beautiful day." Morgana nudged his arm. Arthur made a face at her and turned to Sir Leon, "Is there any news from Sir Lancelot, Kay or Gwaine?"

A day before they had headed out to Mercia, they had heard rumours about sorcerer at north who was planning to kill Arthur.

Arthur had send Lancelot, Kay and Gwaine investigate, it was week ago and there hadn't been word from them.

"I heard from them this morning, Sire, they have not found anything." Sir Leon was as frustrated about it as was his king.

Why that didn't surprise Arthur. Of course they couldn't find anything. He didn't understand why the sorcerers wanted to kill him, he had lifted the ban, every sorcerer, witch, warlock and mage were welcome to Camelot. What had he done that one of them wanted to kill him. He knew that he would never find out the truth.

"I already said, that you should stop moping," Morgana had put her hand on his horse rains, "it is a beautiful day, enjoy it." Arthur could hear what she left out; enjoy it as long as it lasts.

Arthur wanted to enjoy it, he wanted to ride as wild as he could, but because he was the king and because of the threat he couldn't. He was constantly guarded, how he wished Merlin was there so he could make some kind of a plan for escape and sneak out of the castle, has they did when they where still prince and his manservant.

Arthur couldn't finish his thought because suddenly all the horses stopped. Arthur raised his eyes, they had reached to the Camelot city gate, but why they stopped. More important question was, why didn't his horse move and why he couldn't movie his body below the neck? He turned his head and discovered that Morgana and all his knights were frozen to.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked from Morgana and Leon.

"It was not me," Morgana raised an eyebrow, "you and I both know, if I would want to play tricks, I would have turned you into a frog." Arthur only shook his head, he should have seen that one coming, he turned to Leon.

"I don't know, Sire."

Suddenly as they had stopped Percival's and Galahad's horses moved and in front of Arthur and Morgana stood a man.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, strangely for the first time he heard how much like his father his sounded, when he used that tone.

"I am Xanbrat and I am your death, Arthur Pendragon."

"Why? What have I ever done to you, Xanbrat? I have welcomed magic back to Camelot. I have stopped killings of Magical beings. So what have I don't that you want me dead. I don't even know you."

"You are the son of King Uther Pendragon he killed many of my kind. You are his son, you could have stopped him, but you didn't and that signed your death warrant."

"But I fought with my father, me and Morgana did everything that we could to stop him from killing."

"But that was not good enough." At that point Arthur saw a fireball flying towards him. He was prepared, Arthur knew that someday he had to die he had accepted it, but he didn't think that day would be so soon.

Now he knew what the thing he had felt before was an omen of death. Because of that feeling he had officially pointed Morgana as his successor. Yes, Morgana was already in the line of heredity, because she was daughter of Uther Pendragon, but Arthur made it so that no one could object.

Now Arthur was looking right into the eyes of death. The fireball was coming closer, in seconds he would be dead and gone forever.

He was ready but nothing happened. For some strange reason the ball had stopped just few inches from his face. Xanbrat seemed confused, like everybody else.

"I know he is a prat, but that doesn't mean that you should kill him," came a voice up from the city walls. There stood a figure in a blue cloak, the hood cast up on his eyes. There was no mistake; Arthur already knew who it was. There was only one person who was brave enough to call him a prat in public.

Xanbrat clenched his fists, "Who are you? Why did you stop it? He has murdered hundreds of our people and you protect him?"

"I'm no one," the figure answered, "and I think you are confusing Uther and Arthur Pendragon. King Arthur's father was the one who murdered magical beings. Not his son."

"You are wrong, and you didn't answer, who the hell are you!" yelling so furiously that he sent another fireball this time at the figure on the wall.

Everything happened in few seconds; just a snap and it was done. The fireball stopped at the mid-air. The earth grumbled and fell apart around Xanbrat, flames rose from the depths, sorcerer stood at the middle of it all on a little island of earth. He had gotten his answer.

"Emrys," he whispered but everyone heard. He had gone against one of the powerful, no the most powerful warlock of them all.

"I give you two choices," The figure pushed the hood from his eyes, before them stood Merlin. He looked just as Arthur had seen him in the dream. Arthur felt how cold shivers ran down his spine when Merlin spoke. Before his voice had been amused and mischievous, now it was hard and cold, "you can leave and never return to kingdom of Camelot, or you could face your death."

Arthur could see how the sorcerer quivered, "I will leave and never return."

"Good choice," Merlin smiled and Xanbrat was gone.

Arthur looked the place where Xanbrat had stood, then raised his eyes to the wall at the same moment Merlin disappeared.

"Merlin!" he yelled. Few seconds passed, and then Arthur knew exactly where he had to go. He nudged his horse and moved so fast that Morgana and his knights couldn't react. Arthur took off towards forest; there was only one place where Merlin could be. He hoped that his knights wouldn't follow him, that Morgana had stopped them.

Arthur knew the woods well, every corner, every path. He had ridden and hunt in these places since he was a child. These woods were his home, his sanctuary.

Arthur stopped on a crossroad, he didn't know where to go, but it seemed that his horse had a mind of his own and knew exactly where to go. He chose the path that went to the lake. Arthur smiled when he saw a figure standing there.

"Merlin," with a leap and few steps he was at his friend's side and did what he few years ago wouldn't have done – he embraced Merlin, "it is good to see you."

"Same here." Merlin had to smile, Arthur had changed.

"Where have you been?" Arthur took a step back and looked Merlin.

"Here, there and everywhere. Like I said in the dream, but now I'm back."

"Before, at City, how?" Confusion was written all over Arthurs face.

Merlin smiled and leaned against a stone, "I arrived this morning, planning to surprise you and Morgana. I appeared in your throne room exact time you usually take court; you can imagine my surprise when there was no one. I learned that you were visiting Mercia and arriving back this afternoon. I went to visit Gaius and Gwen. I had been on Gaius' champers for two hours when I felt magic." Arthur shot him an amused look, "Yes, I know that the city is full of Magic now, but that magic was malicious, I let my magic to guide me and reached to the city walls just in time to stop the fireball, if I would have been few seconds late you wouldn't be standing here."

"Why didn't you execute him, or let me?" That sorcerer had tried to kill him, the king of Camelot.

"And here I thought you have finally grown up. Think a little, Arthur. That sorcerer was not your subject; you couldn't have executed him for treason. You must know that in Albion there are people who want to see you fail. They would be so glad to let the rumours run that you are killing sorcerers just like your father. And if I would have done it, there would be the same result only they would say that your servant the warlock was killing other sorcerers on you command."

Good one Arthur, how didn't you see that, "you know how I hate when your right."

"I know you do." Merlin smirked. They fell silent, around them the forest lived, the wind played with the leaves, the birds were singing, the life was in the Camelot. The world was finding its place again.

"Now would you like to tell me why are we here?" Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow.

Merlin seemed hesitating, "well at the bottom of this lake," Merlin's eyes moved like he was searching some place to hide, "is something that belongs to you."

"_Mer_lin," Arthur felt his temper rising, "what in the hell is at the bottom of this lake, that belongs to me?"

"A sword."

"A sword?" Arthur stepped closer to Merlin, "Why is my sword at the bottom of this la…" Arthur couldn't finish the sentence; he thought of something, "Merlin, I have used the same sword, what my father gave to me when he knighted me, for seven years. That can't be my sword in the lake."

"Well." Merlin started, then hesitated again.

"_Mer_lin."

"Remember that wraith incident?"

"Yes." Arthur stretched the word.

"No one could kill it. When it was your turn I let Gwen take her father's best sword and went to great dragon who breathed on it, to strengthen the sword to make it so strong that it could cut any- and everything. But he did it on only one condition, that you would be the only one to wield it. But your father killed the Wraith with it. Great Dragon was so angry and told me to hide it until the time you were king." Merlin had said it all with one breath.

"Let me get this straight. You threw a sword, the best sword of this world, into this lake?" Arthur questioned, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Arthur shook his head, only Merlin could be so impossible.

"You are such an idiot." He stepped closer to the lake, "How will I get it back?"

"You step into the lake and call the Lady of the lake."

"Your serious?" only answer he got was pointed look from Merlin.

Why me, why me? Arthur couldn't get the question out of his head when he stepped knee high into the water. "Lady of the lake," he called. When nothing happened in few seconds he turned to Merlin and raised an eyebrow. Merlin only smiled.

"You called, King Arthur." Arthur jumped when he heard a voice behind him; he turned around and saw beautiful lady with dark hair there.

"My lady, Merlin says that in the bottom of your lake there is something that belongs to me."

"He is right, your majesty."

"What to I need to do, to get it?"

"Not much, you only need to give me a promise." Lady of the lake stepped closer.

"And that would be?"

"You must promise me to be a great king and that you wield the sword only for good."

"I solemnly promise." Arthur placed right hand on his heart.

"Good." The lady disappeared.

As quick as she disappeared, she emerged again, the sword in her hands. "This is Excalibur, the greatest sword of these lands. Keep it well, keep it safe, my king."

Pendragon froze just for a moment, that sword, the one Merlin had asked the Great Dragon to created, was the same one he heard as a child, the most powerful sword of this world. He stepped humbly closer and took the sword, "I will." Arthur bowed and turned back to the shore.

"It is good to see you again, Merlin." She turned to the warlock.

"I have missed you Freya." Merlin smiled sadly.

"And I have missed you. Merlin, Arthur has grown to be a fine man."

"Yes, that he has." Merlin stepped closer to the water.

"Now you must help him to be a great King, who will unite all Albion."

"I will, that is my destiny and I'm ready to fulfil it."

"Good. Now remember Excalibur can be yield only by true and rightful king of Camelot. Soon there will be many kings, princes and knights who will question Arthurs place at the throne of Camelot; they want it for themselves. I hope you know what to do then."

"I do."

"You have also grown to be a fine man, Merlin. I hope you come see me again."

"I will."

Freya nodded and disappeared. Merlin stepped from the shore and whistle; dark brown horse came out from the forest and nudged his shoulder. Arthur recognised the horse as the one he gave to Merlin when he left; his friend had taken good care of him.

"By the way, what was that all about back there?" He turned to Merlin when he mounted his horse.

"It is a long story," was the only answer he got.

"We have a long ride back home." Merlin sighted and started to tell the story.

* * *

They arrived at the castle courtyard. Arthur looked at Merlin when he gave his rains to a stable boy and turned to Merlin, "Why didn't you tell me that I killed your girlfriend and that Balinor was you father, three years ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if I could trust you. If I would have told you these things I would have needed to tell you that I'm a warlock and I remember quit well how you reacted when you found out." Yes Arthur remembered that well, the hurt and the confusion that the boy considered as his best friend was lying to him. But now it was all over, forgotten, history.

"It is all behind us. The things are different now. I am king; I still can't believe it even after a year. And you are back again," he smirked, they had turned to the counsel room corridor, "you can again take up on the place as my servant." He could see, from the corner of his eye, hurt look on Merlin's face but he masked it quickly. The doors of the counsel chamber was open, Arthur stepped in and felt Merlin froze beside him.

"A roundtable?"

"Yes," Arthur smiled when he discovered that all his knight where gathered, it had been months when that had happened last time, Morgana had done very good job. He saw Gwen and Gaius standing by the wall, "Everyone at this table are equal, every man, woman, everyone. No one is above the other." Arthur took his place around the table, Merlin stood behind him. Before Arthur sat he took the sword from his hip and placed it on the table.

"My friends, my knights, my family," he looked around the table, "This is Excalibur." Morgana was first one to stand, "I thought it was only a Myth."

"No, it's real, and some strange way, it belongs to me."

Brilliant smile, found its way on Morgana's face, she placed right hand to her heart and bowed, "My king."

Every knight took after her. They all swore again their loyalty too, to Arthur, to Camelot and to Excalibur.

Arthur rose and bowed gracefully.

"I have told you many times, that this roundtable is not complete. There will be many knights to join us, we will add new chairs. But the chair on my right has always been empty." Every knight knew that no one didn't sit on that chair if anyone dared, Arthur would have sent him/her to the stocks.

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin, "Merlin of Ealdor, will you take your rightful place by my right, as the Court Sorcerer, the highest of all sorcerers in Camelot." He saw shocked look on Merlin's face. Really Merlin, you actually thought that I would leave you as my servant.

"That would be my honour." Merlin sat on the empty chair.

"Excellent, now the table is complete." Arthur smiled, the world was right again. Sudden rush of magic flew in the room and somewhere Great Dragon roared, destiny was back on its right path.

* * *

**A/N: Next story will be up soon, and I hope you have enjoyed this one. **


End file.
